A Small Gathering
by kellicb
Summary: Moments leading up to Liason's wedding


Elizabeth looks at her reflection in the mirror and smiles.

Her long, light brown hair is pulled up loosely on top of her head, with a few tendrils framing her face. She adjusts the strap of her white dress. It's very simple, but hugs the curves of her body perfectly.

Today is her wedding day. The day she marries a man she's loved from the moment he saved her at Jake's so many years ago.

She sighs happily and looks over at the door when there's a knock. Robin pokes her head into the room.

"Hey, you about ready?" she asks.

Elizabeth nods. "Yeah."

Robin walks into the room and smiles at her. "You look beautiful."

Elizabeth chuckles. "I can't stop smiling."

"I just saw Jason and I don't think I've ever seen him smile this much," Robin chuckles.

"I just can't believe this is finally happening….and here," Elizabeth says with a sweep of her hand.

"Italy…..it's perfect," Robin agrees.

Elizabeth nods. "It's more than perfect."

In another room down the hall, Carly adjusts Jason's tie.

"You're quiet," he says.

"I'm just thinking. There," she says, patting his tie. "You look amazing."

He smiles at her and takes her hands.

"Thank you for being here."

"Well, you would have done it for me. Hell, you have done it for me." She smiles up at him. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I know that you and Elizabeth have come to some kind of understanding, and I appreciate that."

"Well, she is the mother of your son. I will respect that, Jason." She pulls him into a hug.

"But if she ever hurts you…."

"That's not going to happen," Jason says, amused.

There's a knock on the door and makes them pull apart.

"Jason," Monica says from the other side of the door.

"It's okay, Monica, you can come in," Jason replies.

When the door opens, two little boys walk in ahead of Monica.

"Hey there, guys," Jason says, squatting down a bit to be on their level. "You two look awesome," he says, holding his hand up for Cameron to give him a high five. "Thanks for keeping an eye on them," Jason says, looking up at Monica before standing up. He lifts Jake into his arms as he does.

"Oh, it's my pleasure. They've been a joy to be around."

"You've been good for Grandma Monica?" Jason asks both boys.

Cameron nods and holds onto Jason's jacket.

"Good. Hey, come here, Cam," Jason says as he goes over to a couch to sit down.

He puts Jake on his lap and Cameron crawls up to sit next to him.

"You have a very important job today. You are going to walk down the aisle with mommy. Can you do that?"

Both boys nod.

"Good. Then, just like we practiced, once mommy stands next to me, you and Jake can go sit with Grandma."

"Yay," Cameron says, which makes Monica smile.

"Come on, boys, let's go get mommy. You ready?" Carly asks, looking at Jason.

He stands up and sets Jake down. "Yeah."

Carly holds out her hands for both boys. Jason watches and the three of them walk out of the room.

"I'm so happy for you," Monica says.

"Thanks. I honestly don't know when I've ever been happier."

"Alan would be proud. You're marrying a wonderful woman and you have two beautiful sons."

Jason smiles and looks down at his hands. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve her."

"You were you. Someone she can trust and count on."

Jason shakes his head. "And she's exactly what I need."

Monica reaches out and Jason walks to her. They embrace.

"I know I don't say this a lot, but I love you."

They hold hands when they pull apart.

"I…I love you, too, Monica," Jason whispers.

She smiles because she knows that wasn't the easiest thing for him to say.

Sonny knocks on the door and comes in.

"You ready? It's time."

Jason nods and blows out a breath. "Yeah."

Elizabeth looks at her reflection one last time, smoothing out her dress.

"You look gorgeous, you don't need to fix anything."

Elizabeth closes her eyes and smiles as she imagines hearing Emily's voice.

"God, I wish you were here, Em. I know you'd be so happy for us," she whispers. She opens her eyes and looks in the mirror. "No, no crying. Only happy crying."

"You talking to someone?" Nikolas asks as he pushes open the partly open door.

Elizabeth smiles at him and shakes her head. "Only to Emily."

He walks into the room and smiles at her.

"She would definitely be happy today. You look beautiful. One of the most beautiful brides I've seen."

He reaches over and kisses her forehead.

"Thank you, Nikolas, and if I haven't said it enough, thank you for being here. I hope you know what this means to me," she shrugs.

"You're one of my best friends….and I want to be here."

"Thank you."

"Elizabeth, I think they're ready and I have your escorts out here," Carly says poking her head around the door.

Nikolas gives her one last reassuring smile before leaving the room.

Her sons walk into the room.

"Heyyyyy," she says. "Look at you. You two look so handsome."

Carly smiles appreciatively at Elizabeth and her sons.

"I'll go sit down, if you're okay."

"We're good, Carly. Thank you."

Carly nods and leaves.

"Okay guys….let's go officially become the Morgan family."

She takes each of their hands and they walk out of the room.

Jason stands next to the minister, he tries not to rub his hands together nervously. When the string quartet starts to play, his heart skips a beat.

This is it. The moment he's been waiting for. The moment he can finally make Elizabeth and her sons…their sons…his family.

Standing next to him, Sonny notices Jason's nervousness and pats him on the shoulder, for reassurance.

Robin walks down the aisle first. Ever since Emily's death, Elizabeth and Robin have grown closer. It was actually nice for Elizabeth to have someone to talk to who understood Jason's lifestyle.

Robin smiles at Jason when she reaches the front.

There's only a few people in attendance. But that's exactly the way they wanted it. Their closest friends and family members.

Jason wasn't sure if he remembered to breathe when he saw Elizabeth standing at the back of the church with Cameron holding her right hand and their son holding her left. He was walking pretty well for a 16 month old. Elizabeth was probably going to have to slow him down, instead of trying to help him keep up with them.

She smiled at Jason and never took her eyes off of him as she walked down the aisle with her sons.

Once Jake noticed his daddy standing up at the altar, he let go of Elizabeth's hand and ran up there, yelling "Da da," along the way. Everyone chuckled, including Elizabeth, who continued to walk up with Cameron. Jason picked up Jake and held him until Elizabeth and Cameron reached them.

Jason knelt down and set Jake down next to Cameron. He gave both boys a kiss on the cheek.

"Good job. Now you get to go sit by Grandma, okay?"

They both nodded and Cameron took Jake's hand and led him to Monica.

When Jason stood up, he leaned over and kissed Elizabeth's cheek and whispered,

"You're breathtaking."

She took his hands and smiled at him.

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too."


End file.
